The Guardian Returns
by zorthax
Summary: Ash, May, Brock and Max and their pokemon are hiking up a mountian for training when Kidd comes and takes them to meat Lady Eileen please R&R the stroy is better then the discription stefanishipping, advanceshipping


The Guardian Returns

**The Guardian Returns.**

Ash and his friends May, Max and Brock are traveling through the mountains searching for pokemon and adventures.

"Ash, were are we going?" asked May "My legs are getting tired"

Ash climbs over a giant rock trying to get to the top of the mountain.

"We're training, what better place then the top of a mountain.

"Why on the top of a mountain why not on top of a small rock" complained May growing more tired with every step.

"Mays got a point how is this training if we're doing all the work" commented Max.

"That's a good idea, come on out everyone" said Ash throwing his pokeballs letting out his pokemon: Sceptile, Corphish, Swellow and Donphan. (Pikachu was already out of course)

"I guess it's my turn, let's go" May sends out her pokemon: Munchlax, Blazikan and Warturtle and Eevee.

"Here we go" said Brock letting out his pokemon: Marshtomp and Forretress.

-

"Ok everyone we're going to do some training because I feel like it our goal is to get to the top of this mountain" instructed Ash.

"_Ash you are needed"_ said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Did anyone else hear that?" asked Ash with confusion.

"I haven't hears a word that hasn't come from your mouth" commented Max.

"It was probably nothing now let's get to work"

The four friends and their pokemon started climbing the mountain, all of them were anxious to get to the top.

-

"Ash I'm tired can we stop and have a rest" said Max completely puffed out.

"I suppose Brock can make some lunch for strength because it's going to be a while before we reach the top" suggested Ash.

They climbed a bit higher finding a large flat surface to set up picnic; Brock was cooking dinner while the others were sitting around talking.

"I'm tired I'm going to have a quick rest" said Max pulling out his sleeping bag and going to sleep"

"Ash why did you make us come up here it's too much for poor Max his only a kid" commented May.

"I don't know I wasn't thinking straight I guess I'm just bored since I've only recently finished the hoenn league"

"Well you didn't have to make us join this ridiculous hike" yelled May.

"Lunch is ready! We're having cheese pasta" Announced Brock.

-

Ash and May wake up Max for lunch they all enjoy their cheese pasta and all the pokemon enjoy their food. After lunch they all had a stretch and packed up all their stuff for the trip up the mountain. Ash was climbing the mountain rushing to get to the top while Brock, May and Max were having trouble keeping up.

"Hurry up at this pace we'll never get to the top" yelled Ash starting to walk even faster. "Ash why don't you slow down your going way to fast for us to catch up" responded May angry at the fast moving Ash.

Ash turns around to look at May then his hat flies off Ash quickly grabbed it before it disappeared down the side of the mountain. "Is it just me or is it getting windier" said Ash keeping a tight hold of his hat.

"We're climbing a mountain of course it's going to get windier" commented May.

"She's right but it's become to windy to fast" stated Brock.

-

Just then a helicopter came out of nowhere started flying towards them then stopped right next to them. A head popped out of the door. "Kin!" yelled Brock his eyes turning into lovehearts "I knew you would come back it was fate that brought us together the first time".

"Brock there is no time for this I have an important message from Lady Eileen"

"Anything to get off of this mountain" said May hopping into the helicopter, the rest the followed.

The helicopter took off heading for Lady Eileen's castle. "So what's the important message?" asked Ash. "I don't know she said she wanted tell to all of us at once." Answered Kin. "I wonder why? Must be really important"

"We have arrived at the castle prepare for landing" stated the pilot pulling into a nose dive then landing perfectly next to the castle.

-

"Ash, Brock, May and Max welcome back please follow me to the castle for the news" said Eileen walking inside the castle then into the main room. Ash and the rest followed.

**So there's my first chapter the title will make more sense on the next please R&R**


End file.
